Shattered Sky/Main article
}} 200px |image2=BK-VOS-3.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Cherith Baldry |cover artist=Owen Richardson |jacket designer=Ellice M. Lee |isbn=ISBN 9780062386458 |editions=Hardcover, e-book, Library, Paperback |publish date=11 April 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website |summary=''ShadowClan has fallen. A group of rogues now rules the pine forest, and their cruel leader, Darktail, will not stop until he has conquered the rest of the Clans. Alderheart is more certain than ever that their only hope is to find the lost SkyClan and fulfill StarClan's prophecy—before Darktail’s vicious reign puts an end to the warrior Clans forever.'' |preceded=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''Thunder and Shadow |followed=''Darkest Night'' }} Shattered Sky is the third book in the A Vision of Shadows arc. Darktail is the cat depicted on the left in the cover, while Needletail is the cat depicted on the right. Dedication :Special thanks to Cherith Baldry Blurb :Erin Hunter’s #1 bestselling Warriors series continues in A Vision of Shadows #3: Shattered Sky. This edition includes a double-sided jacket with a bonus poster! :ShadowClan has fallen. A group of rogues now rules the pine forest, and their cruel leader, Darktail, will not stop until he has conquered the rest of the Clans. Alderheart is more certain than ever that their only hope is to find the lost SkyClan and fulfill StarClan’s prophecy—before Darktail’s vicious reign puts an end to the warrior Clans forever. :Full of epic adventure and thrilling intrigue, this fifth Warriors series is the perfect introduction for readers new to the Warriors world—while for dedicated fans, it’s a long-awaited return to the era of Bramblestar’s ThunderClan, after the events of Omen of the Stars. Detailed plot description :Alderheart has another vision of SkyClan, but when he first enters it, he is confused. In it, he witnesses Echosong dying, as it is revealed that SkyClan has been desperately trying to find the other Clans and has lost many members, including Frecklewish. Alderheart then realizes he is witnessing SkyClan. Right before she dies, Echosong tells the gathered cats that they have to follow the blood trail, then collapses, and her breath slows to a stop. Alderheart then wakes up and realizes he needs to tell Bramblestar about his dream. However, he realizes he won't be able to until after the battle they have planned. :The Clans meet at a Gathering, and they decide to attack the rogues and drive them out of ShadowClan once and for all. Before the attack happens, Twigpaw worries that her sister Violetpaw will get injured. She is calmed by Tigerheart, who says that she is smart and won't get seriously hurt. The Clans cross onto ShadowClan territory and then start to sneak toward the ShadowClan camp. However, before the Clan cats reach it, they are intercepted by a patrol. It consists of four ShadowClan cats who'd chosen to remain with the rogues rather than going with Rowanstar to seek refuge in ThunderClan's camp. Sleekwhisker, the leader of the patrol, yowls that there are attackers on the premises, and the patrol rushes back to the camp, ruining the element of surprise for the Clans. :Bramblestar then orders for everyone to get into their designated groups, which were assigned just before the Clan cats left the ThunderClan camp. During the attack, when Onestar has Darktail pinned to the ground, the latter whispers something into Onestar's ear. Unexpectedly, WindClan's leader orders his cats to retreat from the battlefield, which gives the rogues an advantage. Towards the end of the battle, Violetpaw is being urged to attack Twigpaw by Rain and Needletail. After a brief moment of hesitation, the black and white she-cat obeys and lunges at her sister with her claws unsheathed. Twigpaw is shocked and backs away, but one of her legs gets caught in a hole, causing her to twist it. Violetpaw pins Twigpaw down and seems ready to kill her, but is forced to flee when Lionblaze suddenly intervenes. The Clans then retreat back to their camps with many injuries. :Alderheart treats many injured cats in the aftermath of the battle. He thinks about Twigpaw, who resides in the nest next to Briarlight with a mangled hind leg. Alderheart says to Leafpool that he is worried for her, as the apprentice twisted her leg badly. Leafpool says that she will get better soon, and this mostly calms Alderheart. However, he is also worried about Twigpaw's mental state, after learning that Violetpaw had attacked her. Bramblestar then interrupts his thoughts, asking that at least one medicine cat go to the Gathering. Leafpool nominates that Jayfeather and Alderheart should go, and mentions that she wants to take care of Blossomfall as well. They both head with Bramblestar to the island. Before the patrol leaves, Purdy comes up to Alderheart, confessing that he has a bit of bellyache. Alderheart suggests that he go and see Leafpool. Purdy says if the tabby she-cat is busy, he'd rather not bother her. He then says that he should probably skip the Gathering and rest instead. Alderheart promises to tell the elder everything that happens. :The patrol finally departs the camp and heads toward the island, along with the ShadowClan cats in their camp. At the island, many cats pressurize Onestar, demanding to know why he retreated from the battle. When the Gathering begins, Mistystar lashes out at the WindClan leader, saying that her Clan suffered many casualties, and would have had less of them if he had remained at the fight. Bramblestar calms Mistystar down, but like almost all the cats in the clearing, demands to know why Onestar left the fight. The WindClan leader defensively states that he does not have to explain his reasons for retreating from the battle and tries to steer the conversation away from himself by saying that Darktail being here is Rowanstar's fault because he didn't drive him out. Rowanstar then calls Onestar a coward, which leads to the leaders and their Clans to start quarreling. Alderheart finally realizes that the prophecy probably means that the Clans have to find SkyClan. Before he can say anything, a cloud starts to drift over the moon. Bramblestar announces that StarClan is angry with the Clans' quarreling and announces that the Gathering is at an end. :After the Gathering, Alderheart tells Bramblestar about finding SkyClan. After a lot of convincing, he agrees with his medicine cat. Alderheart then says to Bramblestar that they finally should tell the rest of the Clans about SkyClan. He is is skeptical, but his son says the prophecy was given to not just ThunderClan, but to all the Clans. Bramblestar reluctantly agrees, and after the patrol returns to camp, the leader tells the rest of ThunderClan, along with the ShadowClan residents, about SkyClan. The cats question Bramblestar for almost the whole night, and the cats who traveled to the gorge give them answers. Rowanstar then figures out why Needletail wouldn't say where she went. Alderheart says that he told her to keep quiet because he thought it was best for the Clans. :At the first crack of dawn, Bramblestar leads a patrol to head over to the RiverClan camp. Mistystar says that her Clan won't be participating in any attacks until RiverClan has recovered from the first battle. The patrol turns toward the WindClan camp, but the cats do not welcome the patrol as nicely as RiverClan did. After a lot of arguing, the patrol finally gains permission to tell Onestar about SkyClan. However, as soon as the WindClan leader hears about the lost Clan, he furiously shouts that his Clan owes nothing to them. He demands that the patrol depart WindClan territory immediately. The patrol leaves, escorted by a few WindClan cats. Alderheart then thinks about Onestar and comes to the realization that he is hiding something. :Meanwhile, back in ShadowClan territory, Violetpaw is taking care of the elders' ticks, which is against Darktail's orders. While searching for more, she remembers the shocked look on Twigpaw's face when she attacked her, and she starts to regret harming her sister. However, Needletail interrupts her thoughts, storming into the elders' den. She says that the elders need to start looking after themselves now. Violetpaw protests, saying that Dawnpelt told her to do it. Needletail snaps back at her, saying Dawnpelt isn't her mentor anymore. Oakfur says that there is a huge tick on his back, and Violetpaw wants to help him remove it, but she has no choice but to follow Needletail out of the den. Before she leaves, she whispers an apology to the elders. They head to the fresh-kill pile, and Violetpaw quickly snatches a plump vole from the pile. :However, before she even swallows a bite, Thistle bounds over, saying that he saw the vole first, and it rightfully belongs to him. Needletail leaps to her defense, saying prey is not any cat's until they take it. The tom, obviously defeated, reminds her to calm down and keep her fur on, leading him to walk away and find another piece of fresh-kill. Violetpaw still is worried about her sister. Needletail notices that something is on her mind, and asks her to discuss it. Violetpaw finally confirms her thoughts and asks if she was right to attack Twigpaw. Needletail tells her that the Kin are the only ones who care about her, and this cheers Violetpaw up, but not too much. :Needletail has her come visit Darktail, who is recovering in the medicine cat den. She wants to ask Puddleshine about it, but sees that he is busy caring for the rogue. Darktail praises her, and as the cats leave, including Puddleshine, Rain offers to watch over the leader. The gray tom and the battle-scarred leader start to talk, and Violetpaw creeps into the shadows to listen. She soon goes come back with prey and sees Rain pinning down Darktail. When the leader is still, Rain turns toward Violetpaw, but then Darktail - who was not dead after all - springs up and kills Rain. The white tom comments that he always knew Rain would betray him, and Violetpaw is left horrified. :Alderheart releases Twigpaw from the medicine cats' den as her leg is now healed. Leafpool then sends him to fetch Jayfeather. As he heads out he notices Purdy, who says that his bellyache is feeling better. He also notices Bramblestar and Rowanstar quarreling about whether or not they should start to plan the next attack on the rogues. Alderheart decides to leave and take a nap after he finds Jayfeather. :While sleeping, he has another vision. In it, he sees SkyClan, Echosong sadly not among them. Alderheart tries to figure out where they are at, and realizes that they are in the yellow barn which he and Needletail had sheltered on their way back from the gorge. He recalls it's also where he had the vision where Sandstorm told him to 'find a different path.' The medicine realizes that SkyClan isn't far away. Alderheart notices a tom giving a mouse to a pregnant queen, and due to him looking similar to Violetpaw and Twigpaw, comes to the conclusion that he might be their kin. Alderheart tries to look more, but he wakes up. :While that is happening in ThunderClan, Violetpaw explains to Needletail about Rain's death. The silver she-cat asks if Darktail questions her loyalty, but her friend says no. The rogue leader seems to be treating Violetpaw well, since she confirmed his side of the story about killing Rain. Three kittypets are brought into the camp, enticed by promises of hunting lessons, adventure, and friendship. Darktail has them swear an oath of friendship, even going as far as to make it a blood oath, by pricking their pawpads with his claw. Violetpaw show the youngest one, Zelda, around. At the end of the day, the kittypets are about to leave, but Darktail suggests they stay for a few days. They agree to this, and Violetpaw wonders what Darktail wants them for. She thinks he may be planning another battle. :In ThunderClan, Blossomfall has given birth to Thornclaw's kits, Stemkit, Eaglekit, Plumkit, and Shellkit. Alderheart has a dream about some cats in a barn, and one tom has the pelt of Twigpaw and the eyes of Violetpaw, so he realizes he must be their father or other kin. Alderheart knows where the barn is, so Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting. Alderheart tells them about his vision of SkyClan. The cats disagree about whether it is important that they should go and search for them. Alderheart also adds about the tom he saw who looked like Twigpaw's kin. The apprentice is excited by this news, wanting a connection with her family. However, when Ivypool disagrees with the searching for SkyClan, her apprentice feels betrayed. :Later in ThunderClan, Alderheart realizes that Twigpaw is missing. He starts to look for her, when suddenly Purdy - who had been complaining of bellyache but thought it was normal - collapses. He tells Alderheart that he's a good medicine cat and that he has some big paw prints to fill but that he'll do fine. Purdy then dies, and the Clan sits vigil. During the vigil, Alderheart looks around and realizes that Twigpaw isn't there: he comes to the conclusion she must have gone to search for SkyClan on her own. He warns his leader about this and Bramblestar sends off a patrol consisting of Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Molewhisker to bring her back. :A few days pass, and in ShadowClan camp, Darktail has told the kittypets that if they leave, they will not be welcome back. A couple of cats had left the Kin already, and Dawnpelt awakens Violetpaw to invite her to leave the Kin with her and a few other cats. The younger she-cat refuses, wanting to take care of Needletail. Violetpaw then hears Dawnpelt and Darktail talking and thinks that Darktail is allowing her to leave, as he'd let others. Meanwhile, while traveling, Twigpaw is being chased by dogs. She climbs a tree to get away from them and is successful, but ends up falling onto a Thunderpath and sees a monster coming toward her. :The following morning, Darktail brings his group to the edge of RiverClan territory, and start attacking. The rogue leader sends the elderly cats and his new kittypet recruits into the fight first, and then launches a full scale assault soon after. RiverClan is sorely outnumbered, and loses. Four RiverClan cats, one of the kittypets named Max, and one ShadowClan cat, Pinenose are killed. The rogues win and declare that RiverClan territory is now theirs, to which Mistystar reluctantly agrees. Darktail refuses to let RiverClan bring the injured with them, instead taking those cats prisoner. Mistystar is shocked, but Reedwhikser insists it's not worth it, and says it's okay. Darktail also refuses to let RiverClan take the bodies of their slain Clanmates for burial, so Mistystar regretfully leaves them after Mosspelt convinces her and her other injured cats behind with a promise to return. :RiverClan takes refuge in ThunderClan's camp, welcomed by Bramblestar. Mothwing convinces Alderheart to come with her to sneak into what was RiverClan's territory and learn what they can about how Darktail is holding the prisoners. She says that they can go under the claim that they've come to collect Mothwing's herb stores. Along the way, she explains that they'd asked Onestar for help, but were refused. She tells Alderheart Mistystar had tried to rescue her trapped Clanmates, but was told that if she tries again, they'll kill the prisoners. The two medicine cats met by a patrol consisting of Needletail, Violetpaw, and a rogue, Raven. Raven tries to send them away, but Needletail allows them in, as long as they tell Puddleshine what they are used for. Alderheart realizes that she's trying to help them with their objective, and the ShadowClan medicine cat realizes it too after a few moments when they greet him in camp. Alderheart speaks to Needletail while visiting, and they establish that none of them know where Dawnpelt is. The tom realizes that she seems terrified of the rogues, despite her efforts to appear otherwise. :Darktail tortures the injured RiverClan prisoners by leaving their wounds to fester and depriving them of food under the claim that they will not be fed unless they swear their loyalty to the Kin. Although the prisoners initially hold out, they eventually, and reluctantly, give in one by one until only Reedwhisker is left. He eventually gives in as well, but Darktail then humiliates him by forcing him to say the oath again, louder. After the pledge is finished, Darktail feeds the prisoners a couple of scrawny mice, but nothing more. He then speaks to Violetpaw, claiming that he feels a connection with her, since they were both unwanted kits. He informs her that he thinks one of their group's members stole the herbs, but Violetpaw clarifies that Mothwing and Alderheart just collected their herbs. Darktail asks if it was Needletail that allowed it, and after he assures Violetpaw that he won't punish her, the she-cat admits that it was. Darktail goes back on his word and makes Needletail a prisoner with the RiverClan cats, claiming that he's not punishing her, only helping her learn where her loyalties lie. :Back in ThunderClan, Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Molewhisker return, reporting that they think Twigpaw is dead: they found her blood on a Thunderpath near the tunnel where she was born. Ivypool and Alderheart blame themselves for this happening. The former feels guilty about how she didn't agree to send a patrol, and the medicine cat for forgetting about Twigpaw when Purdy collapsed. The Clan sits vigil for her that night. A patrol returns the next day, reporting that the rogues have announced that they're coming for ThunderClan next. Lionblaze announces that Cinderheart's expecting his second litter and that he doesn't want them to grow up in a world without the Clans, and the cats discuss what they might do. They suggest possibly speaking to cats within the rogue camp that they can trust, but do not commit to a plan yet. :The medicine cats from ThunderClan and RiverClan visit the Moonpool, and Alderheart dreams of SkyClan and the cat who is Twigpaw and Violetpaw's kin again, but he does not see Twigpaw with them, so he assumes that she must be dead after all. Meanwhile, Violetpaw hates how Darktail is letting the prisoners starve, so she sneaks them prey. She also notices how eager he is to hand the worst jobs to any cat whoever displeases him. When Darktail orders her to go hunting, she sees a chance to get away, and goes to ThunderClan territory for help. They talk to her and she agrees to be a spy in the camp, and asks to talk to Twigpaw so she can apologize. Alderheart tells her the news, but she refuses to believe her sister is dead. She returns to camp and tells Needletail that she has a plan to free her and the prisoners, and then goes to speak to the ShadowClan elders. :Later that night, Violetpaw brings the ShadowClan elders to ThunderClan territory. The leaders discuss what to do, and Mistystar says firmly that RiverClan isn't helping until they get the prisoners out, because she doesn't want to risk Darktail killing them. They get the idea to incapacitate Darktail and his core group by having Violetpaw serve them prey with poppy seeds hidden in it. The black-and-white she-cat agrees, and accepts a leaf wrap poppy seeds given to her. Violetpaw promises that she can do what's asked of her, and pads back to Darktail's camp. :Elsewhere, Twigpaw is revealed to be alive due to being healed by a veterinarian. She escapes and finds the barn where SkyClan had stayed, but it's now empty. Twigpaw falls asleep and sees a gray cat with blue eyes in her dream, telling her to look for the blood trail in the sky, and follow it until you can see the whole circle of the sun. She listens, following the red glow from the sunset, and finds SkyClan. One of them, a gray tom, seems surprised to see her while the others are suspicious, but she explains she's from ThunderClan and the SkyClan cats get excited. The leader, Leafstar, introduces herself and her deputy, Hawkwing, who seems to recognize her. She explains the hardships they've gone through, and Twigpaw tells them how Darktail has taken over ShadowClan and offers to bring them to ThunderClan. Before they leave, Hawkwing reveals that he's Twigpaw's father. :Later, Violetpaw gives Darktail and his cats the prey laced with poppy seeds. However, the plan doesn't work, and she thinks Sleekwhisker might have spotted her placing the seeds. The rogue leader tells her that killing her wouldn't be enough punishment, so he goes and gets Needletail. Darktail brings them both down the to the lakeshore, along with some of his other cats. He starts to drown Needletail until Violetpaw admits that this is all her fault, but he continues to drown her friend anyways. Finally Darktail decides to give Needletail another chance, saying that if she's loyal, she'll kill Violetpaw. The silver she-cat acts like she's attacking Violetpaw, but her claws are sheathed and she tells to her friend to run. Needletail then turns on the rogues, and the black and white she-cat flees, knowing that her friend is sacrificing her life for her escape. :The Clans arrive to find a battle already in progress, and realize that the prisoners have started fighting the rogues, as many former ShadowClan cats among the Kin have joined in. They manage to drive the rogues off, and the ShadowClan cats apologize to Rowanstar for betraying him to Darktail, saying that they've wanted to leave for a long time, but Darktail wouldn't let them. With some persuasion from Tawnypelt, Rowanstar allows them to return. The ShadowClan cats promise to be loyal again, while the two kittypets choose to stay with the Clans until Darktail is taken care of. Upon returning to ThunderClan's camp, they discover that Twigpaw and the SkyClan cats are there. Introductions are made, and the medicine cats go to the Moonpool to visit with StarClan. They see Firestar in their dream, and he tells them that this is about restoring all five Clans, and that one Clan is currently not bonded with the other four. Each medicine cat realizes that they have to convince WindClan to help. :The following morning, Twigpaw and her father are bonding, and Violetpaw arrives in camp, explaining what had happened to her. Twigpaw introduces her father and sister to each other, and he tells them that they're meant to be in SkyClan. The medicine cats return and tell the Clans that they need WindClan to help. A patrol of warriors is sent, including Twigpaw, Violetpaw, and Hawkwing, and they find the rogues attacking the WindClan camp. The rogues retreat after they join in the fight, but Darktail promises it's not the last they've seen of him. :Onestar tells the patrol that he needs to tell the truth about what's going on, and they bring the other leaders so Onestar can tell his story. He explains that when he was a young warrior back in the old territory, he sometimes liked to go to the Twolegplace beyond Barley and Ravenpaw's barn and impress the kittypets. The WindClan leader admits he ended up falling in love with one; a beautiful she-cat named Smoke. He refused to let her join WindClan when she revealed that she was expecting his kits, partly because it wasn't the life for her and partly because he didn't know how he'd explain himself to Tallstar. Onestar recounts that the only one of her litter to survive was Darktail, whom he'd turned away for the same reason as his mother. This rejection caused Smoke to raise Darktail to hate his father and the Clans. :He explains that it was when the rogues first showed up at the lake that Darktail promised revenge on Onestar, which was why he was so determined on ShadowClan driving them away. Onestar continues then during the battle at the ShadowClan camp, Darktail had whispered to him that a cat who had rejected and killed his own kit would end up in the Dark Forest. The WindClan leader informs the surrounding cats that he is on his last life, and he was afraid that Darktail is right. The leaders assure him that he was never evil, and wouldn't go to the Dark Forest for trying to save the Clans from a cat like Darktail. This convinces Onestar to let WindClan join the fight against his son. :The medicine cats visit the Moonpool again, and this time Firestar's words of wisdom are that the Clans must remember their names. They puzzle out what it means, and when Alderheart overhears Hawkwing telling Twigpaw about SkyClan's battle strategies, such as dropping down from the trees and making the enemy feel like they're being attacked from the sky, he realizes what Firestar meant. The Clans set up a battle strategy that plays to each's particular strengths. This culminates in all five Clans driving the rogues to the lake, where RiverClan waits in the water. Most of the rogues flee, and Onestar drives Darktail into the lake, where their battle taking them deeper and deeper. Eventually, both of them go underwater and neither resurfaces. :The Clans split up, deciding that they'll eventually figure out where SkyClan fits in as far as territory goes, but in the meantime they'll share the other Clans' territories. Violetpaw notices Tigerheart and Dovewing are deep in conversation, and wonders what it's about. Hawkwing tells her and Twigpaw that his daughters belong in SkyClan, where they were born, but that they don't have to decide now. The sisters both have conflicting feelings, but Violetpaw feels that change is coming soon. Trivia Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Shattered Sky can be found here. Publication history *''Shattered Sky'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 11 April 2017 *''Shattered Sky'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 11 April 2017 *''Shattered Sky'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library), 11 April 2017 *''Zerrissene Wolken'' (DE), Beltz & Gelberg (hardcover), 7 February 2018Revealed on beltz.de *''破碎天空'' (ZH), Morning Star (paperback), 1 March 2018Revealed on Morning Star *''Knust himmel'' (NO), Juritzen Jr. (hardcover), 5 March 2018Revealed on juritzen.no See also *Allegiances *Character list *Chapter-by-Chapter notes *Book cover gallery Notes and references de:Zerrissene Wolken/Allgemein Category:Book article pages